Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-034266) describes instrument panel reinforcement formed by extrusion forming. A cross shaped internal rib is formed inside the instrument panel reinforcement. An opening portion is formed to an outer peripheral face of the instrument panel reinforcement facing a space that is partitioned by the internal rib. A wire harness is housed inside one space portion through the opening portion. A passenger seat airbag device is directly fixed to the outer peripheral face through a bracket.
In Patent Document 2 (JP-A No. 2006-143156), instrument panel reinforcement is configured by a driving seat side cross-beam and a passenger seat side cross-beam. The driving seat side cross-beam and passenger seat side cross-beam are respectively configured with top-bottom divided two-part structures. The respective parts are formed by press forming. The passenger seat side cross-beam is integrally formed with an attachment bracket of a passenger seat airbag device.
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2003-034266
Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2006-143156